This project, "Development of a Contraceptive Vaccine" represents a continuation of research of the development of a promising contraceptive vaccine previously supported by the grant mechanism. The major objective of this contract is to develop a contraceptive vaccine based on the gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH).